X-Men Vol 1 44
(Story) | NextIssue = (Title) (Story) | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * :* :* :* :* :* :* Adversaries: * * :* :* :* :* * (Mention) Other Characters: * * :* * - :* - Locations: * :* Magneto's mid-Atlantic island base :* * * Items: * | StoryTitle2 = The Iceman Cometh! | Writer2_1 = Gary Friedrich | Penciler2_1 = George Tuska | Inker2_1 = John Verpoorten | Letterer2_1 = Artie Simek | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = Continuing with the origins of the X-Men, our story begins with a young Bobby Drake taking his girlfriend Judy Harmon out on a date. It is interrupted when they are jumped by Rocky Beasely and his goons who have come to pick a fight with Bobby whom Rocky is competing with for Judy's affections. With Bobby being roughed up by Rocky's friends, Rocky forcibly pulls Judy away, however he is stopped cold, literally, when Bobby's ice powers accidentally trap Rocky in a case of ice. The display not only scares off Rocky's goons, but Judy is also scared of Bobby and flees. When the news of Bobby's mutant powers quickly spreads across the town, the people begin to form a mob. Rushing home, Bobby tells his accepting parents that he accidentally used his powers in public. When the mob reaches their home, Bobby's father attempts to talk sense into the crowd, but they force their way into the Drake home. With no other choice, Bobby is forced to defend himself by using his ice powers against them. However, he is easily overpowered and taken to the county jail. Reading about the incident, the Professor decides to recruit Bobby Drake as his next student and sends Cyclops to go and retrieve the boy. Bobby meanwhile is sitting in a Nassau County jail cell pondering the prejudice that he is dealing with when suddenly the wall to his cell is blasted open. This story is continued next issue.... | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * :* :* * Supporting Characters: * * * Adversaries: * Rocky Beasely * "Bug-Eye" * Unnamed third bully Other Characters: * Unnamed New Yorkers Locations: * :* ::* :::* :* ::* | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in many other comics and books, see references for more info.The first story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * - 26th story * - 3rd story * The second story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * - 2nd story * - 27th story * - 4th story * Credits Story 1: ** Edited By.....Stan Lee ** Written By..Gary Friedrich ** Laid Out By....Don Heck ** Pencilled By...Werner Roth ** Inked By..John Tartaglione ** Lettered By..Sam Rosen ** (Oh Yeah, And For Those Of You Who Are Sticklers For Details, This Mutant Masterwork Was Plotted By Roy Thomas!) * references: and | Trivia = * William Drake is incorrectly narrated as his son (Robert) in the second story. * This issue included a letter to the editor written by Keith Giffen. | Recommended = * This is a multi-part storyline that started in and continues in and . * - - Magneto's return from space and his re-acquaintance with Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch. * - First appearance of Magneto * - First appearance of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Toad. * - , * - other X-Men vs. Brotherhood battles. * and - last battle vs. Magneto. | Links = }} References